


遗书

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 文手题梗三十天2.写一封遗书，里面没有任何一个“死亡”“离别”等词。
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari





	遗书

**Author's Note:**

> 文手题梗三十天  
> 2.写一封遗书，里面没有任何一个“死亡”“离别”等词。

紫小姐，您好。

我不确定您能否看到我以浓黑无光的松烟墨与日渐荏弱无力的手指写就的书信。并非担忧这封信到不了您手里——我会将这封信攥在手里直到最后一缕温暖也从这孱羸的躯体内抽离，而您必将捏住我指间薄而细腻的雁皮纸。我担忧的是，上方的文字或许会被血污模糊成一团肮脏的浓墨。

没有事先和您说明我的打算，我发自内心地感到抱歉。若您因此不禁在心底责怪我，请不要因自己无法抑制的心情而感到愧疚。我已经做好了觉悟，若是这样的做法能够停止数年以来连续不断的悲剧，我就没有遗憾了。

我第一次见到紫小姐的那一天，樱花盛放得正烂漫，细微温柔的烟粉色花瓣密匝匝地缀满树枝，竟有了要压弯枝头的趋势。我的心却未被绮丽的樱花染上浪漫的樱色，相反它浸透了忧愁与恨意。

我憎恨自己的能力。无比地。

那时的我，经历了无限重复循环的悲剧，精神状态已经摇摇欲坠。我想我可能有些疯了，因为等回过神来，这个地方只剩下我一个人。

紫小姐便是在那个时候出现的——

景色忽地撕裂开一角，如同洇了过多墨不堪重负破裂开小洞的宣纸，只不过紫小姐的洞内布满了诡谲的眼珠和残臂。

您从那个诡异的洞中款款走出，美丽的金发在一片烟粉的背景里散发出过分鲜明的存在感，紫色系贤者服所包裹着的妙龄女子身体妖娆妩媚，一手撑着乳白的精致阳伞，另一手则优雅地捏着和风的折扇。但最先夺去我视线的是您那双狐狸般的眸子，蒙着一层漂亮的色彩，深处却凝固着某种我不知道的情绪。

很失礼的是，我的第一反应是冷眼以对，想尽一切伤人的言辞让您远离这个地方。我不想再有人因我的缘故而受害，连带着不想再与人结识。

可是紫小姐不仅没有退缩，反而笑盈盈地凑上前，握住我的手。感受到紫小姐体温与肌肤触感时我久违地吓了一跳——已经很久没有人敢触碰我的身体了，包括我的亲人们。

——这样的我，被紫小姐握住了手。

您说，您是妖怪贤者。您说，您很强大，强大到足以和我做朋友而不必顾虑我的能力。

而您确实强大。

我们逐渐成为了朋友——这是我最初绝对没有想到的事情。

晨间，您的指会漫不经心地梳理我素黑的发，我则替您弄好送您的发簪。那个发簪，其实是母亲送给我的，一直都没有告诉紫小姐呢。请好好地保留那个发簪吧，正因为是母亲曾赠予我的，所以才有送人的价值啊。

下午，我会为您泡上一壶满满的茶。您虽然对我泡的绿茶赞赏有加，却似乎不怎么喜欢玄米茶那麦穗般的气味——明明那也是绿茶的一种啊？不过，我倒是非常喜欢紫小姐有一次带来的红茶茶叶，口感温润，涩味被茶香很好地掩盖。遗憾的是，即使是那一次，泡茶的人也是我而不是紫小姐。

晚上，您会过来和我一起做料理。往常被我视为麻烦的料理因您而有趣，当您吃下我做的菜并微笑着说“很好吃哦”的时候，我的内心会不断有微小的喜悦窜上来。但是因为紫小姐非常温柔，连失败的料理也会面不改色地吞下并说好吃，所以我还是希望紫小姐稍微严厉一些。

回忆先暂停一下。在此，我冒昧地向您提问——其实，您一开始是想吃掉我的吧？

请不要为我的提问而吃惊。我啊，没有什么优点，为数不多的优点之一是洞察人心的能力要远远凌驾于常人之上。初见时我就感受到了紫小姐觊觎猎物般贪婪的眼神。

您那天来是想吃掉我吧？我不知道您之后为何改变主意反倒试图接近我。我只是顺从自己的欲望，允许自己沉溺于您藏着恶意的温柔当中。事实是当时的我对尘世已无眷恋，却始终无法将利刃对准自己，因此对那时的我而言，被您吃掉是最好的了结。

可是，不知从何时起，您的眼神变了。

您的眼神不再如鹰隼般锐利，如果说此前您双眸中流淌着的是蟒蛇獠牙淬出的毒液，那么自从我首次在您面前落泪起，您的眼里便只会流淌波光潋滟的湖水。

我察觉到，您已经不想吃我了。

我又何尝没有变呢——从一开始想被紫小姐了结，到现在对这世间充满了喜悦。即使是现在，我仍是爱着这个有紫小姐的世间的。

然而，为了紫小姐想要守护的世间，我必须做出某种牺牲，哪怕我将舍弃所有喜悦。

若是我一人的牺牲能换来无数人的幸福，我甘心舍弃自身的喜悦。

所以，我必须对您道歉，紫小姐。

我知道您是位温柔的妖怪贤者。您曾经抱住我，承诺说假若这冷酷的人间要将我驱逐，您便带我到幻想乡。

我不太懂紫小姐的意思，但是紫小姐的心情很好地传达到了我的内心。也就是说，紫小姐或许会为了我，做出什么不合适的事情。

或许会因为我这种人，犯下作为妖怪贤者唯一一次的错误。

我说呐，紫小姐，我们还能再相见吗？

我想是不可能的。

尽管如此，如果奇迹发生，微小的概率得以碰撞，我们能够再度相见的话——

如果真的有那种事情发生，我也不太可能还记得紫小姐您了。因此，当那天到来，我面露微笑对您说“初次见面”的时候，请您不要悲伤。

您只要同样露出微笑——露出我最喜欢的微笑，回答说“好久不见”就可以了。

我就在这里，紫。

等待着或许不会存在的那一天，在你看不见的地方，说出那句作为回答的，好久不见。

END


End file.
